Dimension
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kamu tetap jatuh dalam diam, dan seakan menyalahkan dunia, kau lebih memilih untuk menutupi mata dengan kalimat cercaan. Karena, dimensi telah memisahkan kalian. Player/Chris. Fiction cover not mine.


**Dimension**

===OO===

_Dimension _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil _© **Capcom**

_Genre: Angst / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Seseorang tidaklah terhambat pergerakannya jika ia tidak terbatasi oleh sesuatu yang semu.

Seseorang tidaklah menghentikan langkahnya jika ia tidak terbatasi oleh sesuatu yang menutup keinginannya.

Dan, seseorang tidaklah menghentikan perasaannya jika ia tidak terbatasi oleh sesuatu yang menutup segala kemungkinan.

.

.

.

Ia ada di mana-mana. Di sekeliling kita, di dalam pikiran kita, dan kerap berjalan bersisian dengan kita. Setiap hari, ia selalu menyamakan langkah dengan kita. Tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang.

Ia ada di sisi yang terdekat dengan kita. Ia adalah bentuk yang nyata, aman, dan bisa kita andalkan kapanpun kita menginginkan kehadirannya.

Ia hanya tidak bisa merengkuh diri kita secara seutuhnya saja.

.

.

.

"Hei," suaramu menyeruak kecil, mencoba mencari celah pembicaraan di kala siang hari tengah bersinar terik. "Kau menyakitkan, tahu?"

Ia hanya diam. Tak bicara. Angin kering berhembus, menerpa kulit lembutmu. Sesaat, kau bangkit dan meninggalkan dirinya di belakang. Seraya bergumam kecil, kini kau benar-benar telah menciptakan jarak yang memisahkan antara dirimu dengan dirinya. Namun, ia tetap tak bergeming.

Kesal, kau kembali ke sisinya dan menarik lengannya, dan menyatukan dirinya dengan dirimu.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan dirimu di sini."

Ia kembali diam, dan mengikuti langkahmu. Kalian menapaki lantai bumi dengan serempak, menciptakan suara berdentum yang halus. Bunga-bunga yang sudah nampak layu bergoyang, siap untuk ditumpas oleh angin kapanpun bunga itu menginginkannya.

_Sama dengan dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

Lain waktu, kau kembali mencelanya. Kalimat yang kau layangkan untuk dirinya, semua penuh dengan konotasi negatif yang menyakitkan.

Ia hanya diam.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" teriakmu gusar, tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang pasif dan tidak merespon pertanyaanmu. Emosionalitasmu meningkat tinggi, siap untuk memberikan kenyataan pahit yang selama ini selalu kelu untuk lidahmu lontarkan.

Namun, lagi-lagi kau menahannya. Kau kembali mengunci rapat kalimat yang hendak kau berikan untuknya. Kau berdesah pelan, dan kembali meraih dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangatmu.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan dirimu di sini."

_Ah, kalimat itu lagi._

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambutmu. Kau melihat dirinya yang masih dengan setia terduduk manis di sisimu, tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kau menatapinya dalam diam, dan sedikit demi sedikit memupuk kalimat, yang kau yakin, suatu hari nanti akan kau lontarkan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi." sapamu, ringan. Ia tetap diam. Bahkan, ia tak membalas sapaan ramahmu dengan anggukan. Jangankan kalimat, bahasa isyarat tubuh saja tak ia lakukan.

Kembali berdesah, kini kau mengacak suraimu dan membiarkannya saling bergumul satu sama lain. Kusut, kering dan juga tidak nyaman.

_Sama, seperti dirinya._

Dengan langkah gontai kau menuju sebuah kamar tempat kau akan membasuh tubuh, membiarkan butiran air hangat menuruni tubuhmu, dan turut menyapu kegusaran yang selama ini selalu bersarang di dalam dirimu.

_Di dalam hatimu._

Tersentak, kau berhenti menyapukan cairan kimiawi dengan keharuman lembut yang sedari tadi kau usapkan ke seluruh tubuh. Pikiranmu melayang bebas, dan atensimu jatuh kepada dirinya.

Kau mempercepat kegiatan membasuhmu dan segera menemui dirinya yang masih terduduk manis di sisi tempat tidur, tengah melihatmu yang terlihat berbeda dan juga segar di pagi hari.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu, dan seuntaian kata maaf kau ucapkan untuknya. Ia tetap tak merespon. Namun, ia segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk beberapa saat yang lalu dan menerawang sinar mentari pagi yang membiaskan cahayanya ke dalam kamarmu.

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah dan menakjubkan. Selama ini, dirinya tak pernah bergerak sesuai kemauan sendiri. Ia hanya akan bergerak ketika menuruti perintahmu. Ia bahkan tak pernah berkata sepatah katapun, membuatmu harus mengemban amarah yang berusaha untuk kau redam sepanjang hari.

"Tidak apa."

Kalimat singkat, namun menyentuh. Kau merasa dimaafkan. Kau tak peduli lagi dengan asal usul alasan mengapa ia baru mau berkata di saat-saat penyesalanmu. Dirinya tersenyum, dan meraih pundakmu, mengusapnya, dan merangkulmu dalam lingkaran dirinya yang hangat. Setetes air mata nampak jatuh di sela-sela tulang pipimu, dan untuk sesaat pipimu menyiratkan warna merah yang lembut.

Kau tersenyum untuknya, dan meraih lingkaran dirinya.

"Kau memang menyakitkan," kau melontarkan kalimat tabu itu lagi. "Namun, aku merasa bersyukur karena bisa mencintai Chris dengan kehadiranmu, _hatiku. _Tanpamu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa merasakan perasaan yang berliku ini. Segala macam perasaan kau hadirkan untukku. Kau mengenalkan padaku akan rasa senang dan bahagia dikala mencintai sesosok Chris Redfield."

Ia tersenyum, dan kembali mengusap pundakmu, "Ada kalimat lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kau mengangguk, dan kembali membuka katup bibir merah kecilmu.

"Kau juga mengenalkanku dengan rasa sakit dikala mencintai Chris."

Dirinya mengangguk, puas dengan jawabanmu. Sekali lagi, ia bangkit dan menerawang pada permata kecoklatanmu yang sudah basah oleh air mata, dan ia memberimu pujian.

"Permatamutak pernah berubah. Selalu indah dan enerjik, meskipun ia sudah tenggelam kepada kubangan kesedihan yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri."

Kau tersenyum, dan merengkuh dirinya. Perlahan, ia menghilang. Kau menaruh kedua telapak tanganmu di dada, dan tersenyum kecil.

_Dirinya-lah yang telah memberikanmu emosionalitas._

_Meskipun Chris hanyalah seorang yang bagaikan bintang untuk bisa kau raih__, namun kau merasa bersyukur sudah mampu untuk mencintainya hingga sejauh ini._

_Karena, hatinya-lah yang membuatmu mampu mengenal perasaan ini._

_Meskipun, kau terpisah dengannya secara dimensi._


End file.
